Sonic Funeral (Feat. Mario)
Gallery Mario arriving at the funeral chapel.png Mario entering the funeral chapel.png Crowd in funeral chapel.png Tails right by Sonic's open light blue casket.png Mario putting his left hand on Tails's right shoulder.png Amy by the open light blue casket.png Big Loud Shout.png Pallbearers.png Charmy is digging up.jpg Pallbearers 2.jpg Bright Sunshine.png Tombstone 1.png Transcript *(Rain and Thunder Rumbling) *(Mario comes right outta the travel pipe and enters the church building where Sonic's funeral ceremony's taking place.) *(Mario opens the church door.) *Mario: "Hmm?" *(Tails is standing right by Sonic's open light blue casket with Mario having his right hand on his right shoulder.) *Tails: (Whimpering A Bit) *(Amy lightly pushes Tails right down to the floor.) *Tails: AH! *Amy: "Sonic..." *Amy: (Sobbing And Whimpering A Bit) *(Amy kisses Sonic.) *Amy: "WHYYYYYYYYY?!?" *(Cut to Knuckles, Vector, Espio and Silver carrying Sonic's now closed light blue casket right over to the grave pit which would soon be Sonic's grave.) *(Charmy is digging up Sonic's soon to be grave.) *(The tombstone reads R.I.P. Sonic the Hedgehog on it.) *(Amy is praying in grief and depression.) *(Mario is looking depressed now that his partner's gone for good.) *(Knuckles, Vector, Espio and Silver put Sonic's closed light blue casket right in the grave pit.) *Cream and Cheese: (Whimpering Nervously In Depression) *Tails: (Sobbing And Whimpering A Bit) *Tails: (Running right over to the closed light blue casket) "NOOOOOOOOOO!" *(Shadow grabs right on to Tails' left shoulder with his right hand.) *Charmy: (Sobbing And Wailing) *(Sonic's closed light blue casket is getting prepared to be buried in the grave pit.) *Cream and Cheese: (Sobbing And Wailing) *Amy: (Sobbing A Bit) *(Shadow and Blaze are just standing there in depression, but they're not sobbing their eyes out like Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Vector, Charmy, Big and Dr. Eggman are.) *(Espio, Mario and Knuckles are taking turns using the shovel.) *(Big is rubbing away the tear drops from his eyes.) *(Silver is looking down in depression.) *(Vector is tearing up slightly.) *(Knuckles is burying Sonic's closed light blue casket.) *(Tails is still sobbing wildly while having his right hand out at Sonic's soon to be grave.) *(Cut to Dr. Eggman in his evil lair......) *Dr. Eggman: "Bye, Sonic." *Dr. Eggman: (Evil Chuckle) *Dr. Eggman: (Sobbing A Bit) *(The very next morning, the rainstorm just stopped and Mario walks right over and puts a fire flower right on Sonic's grave without saying anything at all.) Characters * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Vector the Crocodile * Espio the Charmeleon * Charmy Bee * Big the Cat * Shadow the Hedgehog * Rouge the Bat * Cream the Rabbit * Cheese * Blaze the Cat * Silver the Hedgehog * Marine the Raccoon * Dr. Eggman * Mario Voice Cast *Ninti Chance - Tails/Amy Rose/Cream/Cheese/Charmy (Sounding a bit the way Colleen O'Shaughnessey, Cindy Robinson, Michelle Ruff and Ryō Hirohashi made them sound perfectly like.) *Tommy Evans - Dr. Eggman (Sounding a bit the way Mike Pollock makes him sound perfectly like.) *Ian Pabito - Mario (Sounding a bit the way Charles Martinet makes him sound perfectly like.) Category:Funeral Ceremony Category:Antoons Funeral Ceremony Clips Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Antoons video clips Category:Antoons video ideas